Delinquent
by CerealK
Summary: “Oh Naruto!” Sasuke sighed. “They cuffed me and dragged me here! It was so horrible! I'm traumatized, hold me!” Naruto growled. “I’d believe you more if you HAND WASN’T ON MY ASS UCHIHA!” SasuNaru. XD Mature content.


**Delinquent**

**SasuNaru**- (GASP) 8D Yus you read that correctly. SASU-SEME!!! XD

**Rated M**- Psh. Like I ever write anything else.

Giftfic for the amazing **Yuuko Uchiha** XD Was supposed to be a drabble but O__O….I'm starting to believe I can't write anything short….

**Disclaimer:** Pssh. Yeah. Right. If I owned Naruto there is no way in hell Disney could have bought the rights to it. So no, no ownage.

**Beta:** The WUNNERFUL **Jelp, **who came through in a total pinch. XD LUFFS HER!!

**Summary**: "Oh Naruto!" Sasuke sighed. "They cuffed me and dragged me here! It was so horrible! I'm traumatized, hold me!" Naruto growled. "I'd believe you more if you HAND WASN'T ON MY ASS UCHIHA!"

**Warnings:** Sasuke is slightly OOC in the beginning but never fear, he gets all right in the end. Oh and you know that thing 'Mirandarizing', its where the cop gets the baddie and goes, "You are under arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you in a ...blah blah blah." Criminal has to be read his rights or the police can't legally apprehend him. XD. Enjoy.

*************

The usual hubbub of the police station was broken by a loud crash, a bang, and then a stream of the most volatile—and familiar—cursing the law office had ever heard.

Chief Kakashi Hate sighed.

Into the busy holding area came Genma and Raidou, two of the KHPD's best beat cops, carrying a squirming, writhing, cursing bundle. The figure was tossed headfirst over Raidou's shoulder and his legs were tucked firmly under Genma's arm.

"Put me down you-"

"You want down Uchiha? You got it." And the burly cops unceremoniously flung the teen unto a steel chair and handcuffed him.

The pale teen, a bit muddled from the blood rushing back into the rest of his body, shook his dark, rats' nest of a head of hair and then, reassuming control of his faculties, looked up with hateful black eyes, and began to curse their ancestors.

"Christ," Ibiki muttered as he exited the interrogations room and saw the lanky form of Konoha's worst juvenile delinquent.

"What the fuck did you do now, boy?"

"Your daughter," the grumpy mass shot back. "I'd have done your mother too but all that flab made me sick."

Ibiki went red in the face. "You little mena-"

"Ibiki," a soft, calm voice countered. "Don't. You _know _he only does this to rile you up. If you lash out, he wins."  
"Well, hello to you too doc," Sasuke called nastily to the team criminal psychologist.

"Still mind fucking honest criminals, Iruka?"

"Good Evening Sasuke," the brown haired man replied evenly. "Would you mind telling us why you're here today?"

Sasuke shot him a nasty glare from under disheveled, dirty black bangs. "I didn't do nothing! Here I was on 5th Street minding my own damn business—"

"—five blocks from the B&E at the seven eleven—" Raidou cut in.

"—MINDING MY OWN DAMN BUSINESS," Sasuke railroaded "talking to a girlfriend of mine-"

"— You mean collecting money from that prostitute you pimp who also happened to be wearing a coat matching the description of the one the proprietress reported missing—" Genma interjected

"—when tweedle dumb and tweedle dumbfuck here grabbed me, cuffed me, and dragged me here."

Sasuke leaned back into his chair displaying his half naked body shamelessly. He was dressed in scuffed army issue boots, leather pants, and a leather overcoat with the old Uchiha emblem stitched painstakingly into the back. His chest was wrapped by a swath of white bandages and nothing else. He was a beautiful boy…anybody could see that, from the defined cut of his abs and hip bones to the muscles in his thighs and the strong, aristocracy in his face.

Right now though, that aristocratic face was twisted into a scornful sneer.

"Let me go assholes. I got things to do. Besides-" Sasuke smirked at the whole lot of cops nastily, "Even **IF** I had anything to do with that sloppy B&E on the corner you couldn't pin it on me. I've got five hookers, three dealers and nine street rats who'll swear I was over at Orochimaru's place from eight this morning. You ain't got nothing. No witnesses, no prints, and sure as fuck no DNA. And even if you DID have any of that then here's the kicker. Your muscles didn't Mirandarize me, so I demand you let me go. I know my rights you assholes."

And yes he did. Probably as well as any of the men in blue there.

There was a moment of sad silence in the room as everyone who had been there for more than a decade remembered Chief Uchiha's little boy who had grown up in the station. The Uchiha family, once a private guard force for the Emperor himself, was the best producer of police officers in Japan. The tradition would have continued if Madara Uchiha hadn't gone rogue, slaughtered his whole clan and left Sasuke and his brother Itachi to fend for themselves. Itachi had disappeared five days after the massacre and little, sweet Sasuke had been dumped into the social system.

This cursing, hateful, juvenile delinquent was what had come out of it.

"…You didn't Mirandarize him?" Kakashi asked his cops incredulously.

"..Er….." They glanced at each other sheepishly. They had just been so used to dragging Uchiha's ass to lockup that Mirandarizing had become almost redundant.

Sasuke smiled and in some ways that was creepier than his sneer.

"Damn," Ibiki muttered. "Are you sure we haven't got enough to nail his ass to the wall."

The black haired eighteen-year-old smirked. "No matter how huge I think your cock is, Morino, it's the LAST one I want nailing ME to the wall…. Speaking of cocks I want nailing me, where's my-"

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!!!!" rang through the floor office, and in bounded the most hyperactive ball of blond energy the town had ever seen. Uzumaki Naruto, twenty four, had transferred to Konoha after closing his eyes and jabbing his finger at a list of the most volatile, crime ridden cities in the Five Countries. Blond as the sun, Caribbean blue eyes, short, slender, fiery…gorgeous. Sasuke had fallen in lust with KHPD's baby boy in an instant.

"YOSH! Let's go catch some baddies today!" Naruto sang out. Oh…another thing…he was hyperactive as fuck. "…What's going on guys?"

The blond tilted his head, his whisker scarred cheeks puffing a bit. "What's everybody staring at, damni-"

His eyes landed on the boy cuffed to the steel chair.

Those expressive eyes turned liquid with sadness.

"Sasuke…" He was the only one the Uchiha allowed to use his first name. "Oh Sasuke, I thought you said you wouldn't be in here again after last time."

Sasuke squirmed internally at the disappointment in those eyes. "I didn't do nothing," he said softly again but it was hollow even to his ears.

"What're the charges?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

The silver haired chief shrugged. "Originally: Pimping, B&E, resisting arrest, assault of a police officer; but since he wasn't Mirandarized, none. He's free to go."

With a jerk of Kakashi's head, Raidou uncuffed the messy haired delinquent who stood immediately and with two long steps, crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Oh Naru, it was horrible. There I was, minding my own business, and these big scary bast—er—men came and flung me into a car. Oh, Naruto." The brunet sighed dramatically, crushing the struggling, flailing blond to his chest as he bemoaned his fate. "It was so horrible. I think I'm scarred for life. Hold me."

The shorter blond squawked indignantly. "I would have believed you more if YOUR HAND WASN'T SQUEEZING MY ASS, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke nuzzled the sweet smelling blond hair. "But it's _such_ a nice ass."

Naruto buried a fist into Sasuke's gut.

The littlest Uchiha hunched over, "Nngh! Fuck."

Naruto heard the chuckles and looked up glaring at anything in a ten foot radius. It was an office joke how obsessed the Uchiha was with Naruto.

"Get him outta here Uzumaki," Kakashi yawned. "It's still the first twenty four hours after the crime…It'd be best if you kept an eye on him."

Naruto sighed, but nodded.

"Grab your junk, Sasuke."

The Uchiha nodded solemnly and began to unbutton the hooks at his crotch. Naruto flung a stapler at him.

"GAH! Not THAT you PERVERT!"

"But you said-"

Naruto slapped a hand over his eyes in frustration.

Sasuke smiled. "You should be careful what you ask for, dobe."

Calming himself Naruto reached out and grabbed a handful of leather overcoat. "Come on, you irritating bastard, you. Gonna give me gray hair damnit."

The office watched in amusement as the five foot three cop dragged a very quiescent and agreeable Uchiha out of the station by the scruff of his neck, lecturing him all the way. The funny part was where Sasuke actually kept quiet through the admonishing.

"When was the last time you took a bath damnit? What have I told you about regular hygiene Sasuke? And you're skin and bones! Doesn't that good for nothing Orochimaru feed you? And you'd better have _a damn good answer as _to why you're without a shirt on in the middle of fall! Do you want to catch your death of cold?"

Furiously doing the paperwork to clear Sasuke one handed, the small cop glared Sasuke into submission when he opened his mouth to answer. The pale teen shut his mouth so fast his teeth clicked.

Naruto dragged the hunched over teen to the swiveling doors and out into the parking lot his voice fading with distance. "And ANOTHER THING! What have I TOLD YOU ABOUT PROSTITUTES?... Don't gimme that lip you-"

********

Naruto sighed as he stuck the wet threadbare cloths—rags more like—into the washing machine, making sure to dump in a ton of disinfectant and color bleach. Living on the street like Sasuke did Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the clothes were crawling with all manner of nasties.

He slipped from the washroom into the living room and turned his head towards the open door leading to the small shower in his apartment. Steam billowed out from the crack. Sasuke was still showering then. It had been half an hour but Naruto didn't begrudge him something so simple as being clean. God knows hot water and soap were rarities to many on Konoha's streets.

He ducked into the kitchenette to check on the pasta. It was done, and he was busy draining the noodles through the colander when damp, pale arms circled his waist. He yelped but managed to not burn himself.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. "Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people like that?"

The tall youth nuzzling the back of his neck didn't answer, but he did step away.

Finishing the pasta he turned, set it on the table beside the tomato sauce and homemade bread, and gestured for Sasuke to dig in.

"Christ, Uchiha. Don't you understand the concept of clothes?"

The newly clean young street walker grinned up at him from where he was busily hefting spoonfuls of noodles onto his plate. Naruto's breath caught. Clean, pale skin shimmered in the evening light; black damp hair fell naturally into place over beautiful, high cheekbones and framed dark eyes. Sasuke was beautiful.

"Nah. On the street you drop any modesty you were born with." The raven tucked into his food and Naruto studied the lean body, noting absently the swirl of dark tattoos on Sasuke's neck and shoulder, the faint scars from knife fights and fist fight and god knows what other fights. His blue eyes skipped over the healed over bullet wound on the left shoulder, the memory of watching Sasuke battle for his life in the ER last year still too painful for the blond.

His eyes trailed unconsciously down the clean muscle lines, the lightly defined pectorals- one nipple shot through with a black steel bar-and finally the lightly rippling abs and the cut pelvis bones peeking out from the low riding towel. His gaze dropped further to the—

Naruto tore his eyes away blushing and found Sasuke staring at him. His face burned. The Uchiha smirked softly and slid his right eye down in a slow wink.

The older blond practically ran out of the room to get the clothes out of the just stopped machine.

He put the clothes into the drier and leaned forward to press his head against his forearms.

He shouldn't be this attracted to Sasuke. He was a boy for heavens sake!

Resolved he trekked back into the kitchen to find Sasuke quite merrily scraping the bottom of the sauce pan. "You…you ate ALL of it?" he gasped. "I made enough for FOUR!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm a growing boy, what can I say."

Naruto sighed. "You're right…" The mood in the room shifted to somber "Sasuke…won't you ever join the Youth Movement? We can help you, you know…get off the streets…finish your education…you could even come work for the—"

"Nah." Sasuke stood up and stretched before walking over and enveloping the sad blond in his arms. "I'm done with schooling. Tenth grade was enough. Nothing those bastards teach you is worth a damn in real life."

Naruto sighed. So many times he had asked, but he asked again, "And the streets are better?"

Sasuke stilled. "Dobe…" He palmed the whiskered face and tilted it up to look at him. "Look at me…" he whispered. "I…despite my past, dobe…I'm meant for a different life. It's easier to protect the people I care about when I'm out there with them."

"The prostitutes..." Naruto began

"Are under my protection. Better me than some pimp who'll beat them and rape them with an inch of their lives. You know I don't like girls, so no worries of me touching them."

"The stealing…"

"Our little orphans need to eat Naru…and we're not sending them back into the system."

A thumb stroked over a whisker mark. "It may have worked for you," Sasuke smiled crookedly, "but many of us aren't so lucky. We're the best protection our little rats have. I won't abandon them."

Naruto hung his head. He knew Sasuke was right. He had been an orphan, but one of the few lucky ones who had found a caring foster family and people who loved him no matter what. Even if his pop was a porn writer and his mum a filthy mouthed physician. Sasuke…Sasuke had bounced from home to home, each situation getting worse until he'd burnt down his last residence and fled to the streets at 11. The social system was like Swiss Cheese.

Naruto nodded in defeat and turned away.

"Okay….but since you ate all the food you can damn well help me wash up, damnit." He pouted.

Sasuke groaned.

"Can't we watch a movie first? I'm so full I can barely move."

Naruto rolled his eyes and relented.

**********

Matthew Mc Conaughey's '_Sahara_ 'had just finished. It was nearing seven in the night, and Naruto hauled himself up to get to the dishes.

Sasuke he had left lying on the couch out like a light.

Or so he had though.

The warm arms grasping his waist had him thinking otherwise.

"Sa-"

A hot mouth clamped down on the back of Naruto's neck and sucked a burning hickey into the skin there.

The blond cried out. "SASUKE! What are you-"

His hands still buried in dish water were pulled out and rested on the counter. A long fingered, pale hand slid down his arm and covered his hand, lacing their fingers together. That devious mouth had moved to Naruto's neck and the soft suction and tiny licks were driving the blond crazy.

It was a full five minutes before he regained his senses.

"Sa-Sasuke—you—we can't! We can't—nngh-- do this!"

"Why not?" The delinquent whispered into the small ear. "I know you're attracted to me Naruto…and everyone and their mother knows how much I want you."

"I—I…" The blond racked his muddle brain for answers. Sasuke's other hand had a grip on his waist and was softly pulling him back into the taller youth's hardness, pressing into Naruto's behind through the thin towel he still wore.

"I…I'm so much older…" he tried.

Sasuke snickered. "Your twenty three…not sixty. And I'm legal Naruto. "

"Barely," the blond whispered shivering as Sasuke continued grinding him into the counter. Against his will Naruto was getting hard and arousal was scorching a hot trail up his insides. Naruto flushed when he felt his entrance began to clench in his jeans. Goddamn traitorous body.

"I..I'm…" Naruto tried…dear god he tried to think of a reason, any reason, for them to stop this madness, but he was damned to find one.

Yes he knew Sasuke wanted him, fuck EVERYBODY knew, and deep in the back of his mind Naruto knew he wanted Sasuke too. The boy was beautiful and despite what everyone thought, smart, kind and loyal to what he believed was right. Traits Naruto had always admired in a lover. But Sasuke was so young...

A harsh growl and a bite to his ear snapped the blond out of his thought. "Pay attention to _me_, dobe...not your hang-ups."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered out into the gloom. "If we do this…" _we can't go back…I won't want to go back…._

"…I know." Sasuke replied. And Naruto smiled. Maybe this could work…

The Uchiha pushed Naruto's front further into the counter, pulled the slim hips back and began to work on the jeans. Naruto shrugged out of his half open button down and gasped when calloused fingertips slid down between his buttocks and teased the entrance there. Blond eyelashes fluttered rapidly as sensation sang through him. He had always been more sensitive there than many other men he knew. Being penetrated was excruciatingly pleasurable for him.

A soft thud and Naruto squeaked when warm palms pulled his cheeks apart and –

"NGH! Sasuke!! Oh—Oh GOD!"

A warm wet tongue swirled over the clenching opening, soft lips sealing over the sensitive flesh and sucking. The noises Naruto was making sent pulses of arousal and fierce smugness through Sasuke, and he hardened even further.

Fumbling he yanked off the towel and allowed his erection to escape its confines. He teased, and licked and sucked Naruto's hole till the blond was virtually sobbing into the counter. Rimming was exceptionally erotic for some men, and Naruto seemed to be one of them.

The blond had just lifted his head when Sasuke stuck his tongue inside as deep as it could go. The head dropped back into Naruto's arms instantly.

"S-s-sasuke…oh..ungh..fuck. Top shelf…_hurry_!"

The Uchiha was getting a bit desperate himself and stood up to grab the bottle of hazelnut cooking oil. A heady, sweet, scent filled the room as Sasuke dipped his fingers in. Smoothly he pulled them back and sank a slick digit into Naruto. The blond arched back fiercely.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed between his pants... "Damn…been a while."

Sasuke scowled. "Good. Not only are you as tight as a virgin for me, but from now on…it'll be only me. Got that?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, blue eyes glistening luminescent in the soft darkness. "Big words, S'uke. I bet you're all bark and no bite."

Sasuke pulled out his finger and snarling pressed himself along the length of Naruto's back, coating himself quickly.

"I'll show you bite." He teased the tiny opening with the leaking head of his straining erection. Naruto whimpered at the soft, blunt feel of a virile man about to claim his body. Damn. It really _had _been too long.

Sasuke pressed forward in a smooth thrust, guessing, quite correctly, that Naruto was one of those men who loved the feeling of burning penetration. Form the soft gasps and choked curses- he'd been dead on the mark.

It was hot, and slow and maddening. Naruto, in all honestly had been expecting a quick hard fuck over the counter. Sasuke was giving him hot, deep, agonizingly slow thrusts into his body's core, brushing over his prostate with unnerving accuracy. Naruto was losing it.

Over and over again Sasuke would speed up as though to drive them both to a spectacular finish before he pulled that amazingly well endowment completely out in order to give Naruto the pleasure of being entered all over again.

Naruto's cock was red and leaking and screaming at him to beg the torturous bastard thrusting into his body to finish it.

Minutes of the most spectacular sex of his life was slipping by. Sasuke had pinned both his hands to the counter so there was no way he could pleasure himself.

"Sasuke…come on…P-PLEASE! I can't—I can't take it any—oh god." Naruto bent his head as his prostate was abused.

It seemed like the brunet had had enough as well. His hand slipped up the sweaty body, down a heaving tan chest, and as one hand clamped hotly around Naruto swollen shaft the second slipped behind to brush over that sensitized ring being stretched wide open around Sasuke's dick.

"Hold on," came the harsh whisper and then- colors erupted before Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke was plowing into him hard, and fast, and so deliciously deep. His hand was a blur on Naruto's erection and the pointer finger of the other hand was pressing mercilessly hard unto his perineum. His orgasm hit like a sledgehammer.

Naruto's body twisted and jerked as pleasure crashed through him like a tsunami, rising higher and higher until he peaked somewhere between heaven and unconsciousness and began to float back down. He was just sane enough to feel Sasuke sink his teeth into his neck and bathe his bruised insides in a warm flood of cum.

Time stopped.

*****

Naruto woke up in his bed with Sasuke sprawled on top of him kissing his neck and clavicle softly. A bleary glance out the window showed darkness…about nine or so.

"Orochimaru is planning something."

Naruto frowned. What the hell did his post coital bliss have to do with that fucking snake? Suddenly the pieces fell into place.

"You really did rob that store didn't you?"

Sasuke sighed and answered by not answering. "I needed an excuse to come to the station. I'd have been dead if Orochimaru had gotten word that I willingly walked into the cop shop."

Naruto felt his chest constrict. "Sasuke-"

"No dobe." The voice was soft but steely. Sasuke's pale skin glittered in the moonlight. "Until I can find a way to get rid of him, I offer my rats more protection when I'm there. It'll work out. I promise. But until then…" Sasuke kissed Naruto softly, smiling into the warm mouth when tan hands came up to bury into his dark hair. He sucked on the plum bottom lip and let go. "He's getting tired of your blue boys poking around in his business. He's planning a set up at the Wharf next Thursday. I only overheard him muttering his plan to make an example of one of you by accident. Promise me you'll be careful."

Sasuke knew damn well that he'd never get Naruto to promise to stay away from the fight but this was the next best thing.

Naruto blinked sleepily. "Promise."

He yawned. "Fuck I'm tired," he shifted. "…and sore."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto closed his eyes. He ducked down and pressed a kiss to the warm flesh over the blond's heart sucking a small heart shaped hickey there. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll be fine."

"Mmmm. Better be." And he was out like a light.

Sasuke watched him sleep till the neon clock flashed ten o'clock. He had to leave.

Slipping out of bed he donned his clean, fabric softened leather and tugged them on. Deftly he did up the bandages on his chest and shrugged into his coat. He laced up his boots, and before he slipped away into the darkness of Konoha's underworld he pressed a kiss to his lover's lips, snickering when he saw the bite mark, red and angry on Naruto's shoulder.

"You really should be careful with what you ask for, dobe."

And then he was gone.

He never saw the small smile or heard the, "Yeah, but I still get what I want anyway….you'd better stay alive bastard, or I'm handcuffing you to my desk next time."

A shiver ran through the tan body as he burrowed under the heavy covers; Sasuke bending him over his desk while Naruto was cuffed to the rails.

Now wasn't that something to look forward to.

*************

Owari.

A/N…Er…damn…How as that? XD  
Blame Yuuko! Twas her that asked for the Juvenile delinquent Older cop humpage.

REVIEW DAMNIT!!


End file.
